Roses & Blitz Balls
by Animesaki
Summary: It's Tidus's birthday but Firion can't give him his gift! And all because of a Blitz Ball game. Birthday fic for my friend on dA !


**A birthday fic for my dA friend callousvixen~!**

***X*X*X*X***

Firion sighed as he opened up his flower shop for the afternoon; being an honor student at Fantasy High was tiring, even more so if you had a business to uphold. But the smiles on the faces of others made the strain worth it all. He had to admit, at first he was a little afraid of running a shop and managing school at the same time, and it _was_ quite difficult.

But thanks to a few of his friends who wanted jobs things worked out fine. Though the reason for his sighing wasn't the hard day he faced what with back to back tests, extra homework, and his shop. No, it was because of his boyfriend as of four years this day, Tidus. Firion wanted to spend the evening with him since it was the blonde's birthday, but he had a blitz ball game. Away.

Oh well, at least they got some time at school, that's better than no time at all… Right? After taking of his uniform jacket and putting on his light blue apron Firion got out his note book and textbooks so he could do his homework while waiting for his friends and customers, that way he didn't have to worry so much when he got home.

The bell above the door rang signaling an arrival and Firion looked up to see his friend Cecil "Hi Firion, I hope I'm not late." He said with a smile anyone would fall for.

"Nope, I actually just opened. Speaking of which I forgot to turn the sign, could you please?" Firion asked.

Cecil nodded, smile still on his face, and turned the sign from _"Sorry, we're closed"_ to _"Yes, we're open!"_ then joined his silver haired friend behind the counter "So what all would you like for me to do today?" he asked as he tied his long white hair back.

Firion looked behind him at a clipboard on the wall that held the list of deliveries for the day, "There are… ten deliveries today so… Arrange some daffodils, fourteen of them. There's a call for two dozen bouquets of ten white roses for a wedding, they need them in two and a half hours."

"Whoa, one at a time. It's only you and me right now. What will take the longest?" Cecil said.

"Okay, the roses for sure so we'll start there."

About half an hour after they started working on the flower arranging the door opened again and a brunette came running in, "I know I'm late! I'm sorry!"

"Bartz calm down." Cecil said.

So named threw himself onto the counter in front of Firion "Ya gotta believe me Fir, I lost track of time with the play rehearsal! I told myself I'd be on time today and I promised you at lunch but look at me I'm late because of that play! Please believe and forgive me!" he cried.

"Bartz, just get your apron on so you can help us and I'll forget about you getting caught up with Squall again." Firion said.

Bartz smiled brightly and jumped up, "Oh thanks man! I'll get-!" then what was said registered "Hey! What makes you think I was with Squall?"

"Well we did see you with him outside." Cecil said.

"He drove me here from the school! I told you I got caught up in rehearsal! Zidane can vouch for me!" Bartz exclaimed.

"The longer you take to get to work the more I take off your paycheck." Firion said in a singsong voice.

"Going!" Bartz grabbed his apron from the hanging rack on the wall and put it on, checking the clipboard for what he could do for the day "Ya know Cloud's late too." He noted.

Cecil shook his head, "He was here earlier before Firion opened up to get the stuff we already had ready for today. So he's been on the clock for… almost an hour at most."

"Unfair." Bartz pouted as he arranged a bouquet of white roses.

"Oh well." The door opened again and a spiky haired blonde walked in "Hi Cloud. Everything go okay?" Cecil greeted.

The blonde rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter, "Until Sephiroth tried to drag me off to his place."

"Isn't that pedophilia?" Bartz questioned.

"If that's the case then that means Zack's dating a minor because he's eighteen and Cloud's sixteen." Firion noted.

"That, and Sephiroth's a teacher at the school. And that means he can make my life a living hell as much as he wants." Cloud scoffed.

Again the door to the shop opened and two boys and a girl walk in "Hi everyone, how's today going?" the girl asked.

Bartz gave a bright smile, "Terra you spoil us with your visits everyday! You even dragged in Onion and Ignus!"

"Stop calling me that! I can't believe I style my hair differently one time and I get a stupid nickname for life!" the silver haired boy said.

"Aw, but I think it's cute." Terra said somewhat sadly.

"I'm named after a vegetable Terra. Thanks for that but it doesn't help much."

The other boy, the blonde, smirked and hugged him from behind, "And if _I _were to say it's cute? What would you say then Luneth?"

Luneth blushed a deep red, "Does- doesn't matter if it's from you either." The others laughed at his attempts to remain calm.

"Oh Firion, did you get anything from Tidus today?" Terra asked.

"I did but I don't know if I'll see him anymore today. He's at an away game today. Don't get me wrong, I hope we win, but waiting until tomorrow to give him his gift doesn't make it seem as special." The tanned silverette said.

"Sucks that his game fell on the same day as his birthday. Where's the game?" Cloud asked.

"If I remember right today is Fantasy vs. Spira. Spira's about… twenty to thirty miles from Dissidia." Ignus answered.

Terra got a sudden idea in her head and squealed "Firion, you should get Cloud to go to Spira with the gift you got him!" she declared.

Firion thought for a moment then shook his head, "No, I'll just wait. I mean at least he gets it at all right? Besides there are too many deliveries that need to be made."

"And you can't get me to do drive all the way to Spira." Cloud commented.

Terra pouted, "Killjoys."

The door opened _again_ and Bartz immediately ran around the counter to glomp the one who walked in "Squall! I didn't know you missed me so bad!" he squealed.

"It isn't that, you left your textbook in my car." The brunette said holding up an Algebra II book.

"Oops. Thanks!"

"Oh! Squall can you do Firion a favor?" Terra asked.

"I have a feeling I'm not gonna like it but what?" Squall inquired.

"Firion wants Tidus to get his gift today so I was wondering if you could deliver it to him." The girl said with smile.

"You want me to go all the way to Spira?"

"Please? I'll pay you myself if you do!"

"Uh Terra, really there's no need to get him involved. I'll just wait." Firion pleaded.

"How much?" Squall asked his interest peeked.

"How does… 8000 Gil sound?" Terra offered.

Squall thought for a moment then nodded, "Deal. I'm heading that way anyway since I have to go to the port and pick up my dad."

"Squall really, you don't have to." Firion said.

"I said I don't mind. Just give it to me and I'll get it to him." The scarred teen said.

"If you're sure. Thank you Squall." Firion dug around in his bag and pulled out a small box then gathered together twelve Wild Roses, his shops most famous flowers, and put a card with them after which he gave the items to his friend who took them to be delivered.

"Hey Firion, did you manage to find it okay?" Ignus asked.

The older silverette smiled brightly, "Yes, yes I did. And it was all thanks to Yuna."

"Then it's likely you'll be glomped the next time you see him." Cecil said in a singsong voice.

Sometime after dark it was time for the shop to close. Cloud left on his motor bike Fenrir, Cecil was picked up by his old brother Golbez who was accompanied by Kain, Cecil's boyfriend. Firion had just covered the windows and was about to walk out the door himself when someone came through tackling him to the floor, arms tightly around his neck.

Firion looked at the person on top of him, blonde hair that was slightly damp was an unmistakable give away as to who it was "Tidus? I thought you were still in Spira?" he said. Cecil was right.

"I had… to get back… before… you went home… I… just had to see you." The other boy gasped. Apparently he had found someone to get him back to Dissidia before the rest of the team and ran to the shop from the school "I got your gift… Thank you Firion. The roses are beautiful, and I'm wearing the earring." Tidus said showing his left ear.

Firion smiled warmly, "Happy Birthday, my Wild Rose. I love you."

"I love you two." Tidus said and kissed him lovingly.

***X*X*X*X***

**Happy Birthday Bazil~! Much love. ^_^**


End file.
